The present invention relates generally to the field of case management systems and more particularly to advanced case management systems.
Case-based reasoning is a real-time predictive analytic technique that utilizes specific knowledge of previously experienced problem situations to solve a new problem by finding one or more similar cases. Case-based reasoning applies the experiences and steps used in solving the similar problem to solve the new problem. Case-based systems are computer-based systems that can quickly access large amounts of data on previously encountered problems. Case management systems using case-based reasoning to detect similar problems or similar cases and propose solutions to a user based on the information mined from similar cases stored in one or more databases. Each of the stored cases typically includes a problem or case description and a described solution in the databases supporting case-based systems.
Advanced case management systems utilize dynamic or adaptive case management techniques that provide the ability to monitor, update, understand, and interpret a piece of work or a case as it is processed. Advanced case based management systems driven by incoming events that can change the context of the information, require responses from users such as caseworkers in various fields. Advanced case based management systems help users make faster, better, and more accurate decisions by providing dynamic analysis of previous cases, case workflows, and processes. Case-based systems and advanced case-base systems are applied to cases in many fields such as social work, medicine, legal, and business.